The objective of this proposal is the implementation of an operational plan and mechanisms for the standardized input, computer processing, quality control, statistical analysis and reporting of cancer patient data. Development of a data control system will facilitate evaluation of cancer control activities in Colorado, provide the capability of sharing data with other Cancer Centers, and support epidemiologic and clinical research activities in Colorado institutions. A model computerized tumor registry system will be developed at the University of Colorado Hospital. This system will be designed to capture minimal data on each cancer patient seen at the hospital as well as modular expansion of the minimal data set for special studies designed to answer specific research questions. Data will be entered and edited on-line and be utilized for rapid generation of ad hoc reports using a sophisticated relational data base and report generation software. Methods and procedures developed and implemented will be transportable to other institutions with appropriate computer hardware. Assession patient load, referral and survival patterns, incidence and etiology of various neoplasms, and effectiveness of treatment programs in numerous Colorado institutions will be facilitated by the implementation of this data control system.